leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/MtG LoL - Ink-Eyes, Servant of Oni
|date = January 28th, 2013 |resource = Energy |health = 40 |attack = 80 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 442 (+73) |mana = |damage = 52 (+3.2) |range = 125 |armor = 14 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.694 (+3.%) |healthregen = 6.5 (+ 0.7) |manaregen = |speed = 345 }}Ink-Eyes, Servant of Oni is a custom Magic the Gathering champion in League of Legends. Abilities / additional physical damage and recovers 20 energy. This passive is unaffected by cooldown reduction. |cooldown= 1.2 |range= 250 }} Ink-Eyes flings her hook attached to her sword to a target direction. If it hits an enemy, it is briefly immobilized while she dashes past equal to how far the hook has traveled, dealing physical damage to any enemies in the way. This ability triggers Strike From Behind without cooldown, but only regenerates energy once. |leveling= 1100 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= energy |range = 900 }} Ink-Eyes' next attack generates an illusion of herself behind the enemy the moment she strikes, dealing damage equal to a percentage of her base damage, on-hit effects, plus Strike from Behind's bonus if the enemy is not facing Ink-Eyes. If Throat Slitter damages an enemy inside Dark Deception, the movement speed slow is doubled. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= energy }} Ink-Eyes generates an area of darkness on a target area, lasting for 4 seconds. While enemies are inside the area, they take magic damage over time. When Ink-Eyes attacks an enemy within the area, their movement and attack speed are also slowed by 30% for 1 second and she recovers 5 energy. |leveling= 350 |cooldown= |cost= 85 |costtype= energy |range = 550 }} Ink-Eyes revives the last champion she has killed or assisted within the last 3 seconds to serve as her puppet. The puppet lasts 15 seconds and has a percentage of the original's health and damage, plus a percentage of Ink-Eyes's health and damage. While the puppet is alive, both it and Ink-Eyes move faster. |leveling= |cost= no cost |cooldown= |range = global }} Notes and Nonsense Yep, another MtG concept again, this time featuring a rat ninja from the Kamigawa. According to lore, Ink-Eyes used to serve for an oni by the name of Muzan, until she one day finally kills him after long periods of abuse. Muzan and Ink-Eyes' real master, Kuro, granted her even more power, and the additional power of necromancy, allowing her to control whoever she has killed as her disposable servants. Ink-Eyes excels at dueling, her kit deals somewhat burst-sustain damage if the player properly micros her facing, meaning her sustained damage comes in huge amounts for a short time. Ink-Eyes also punishes her enemies even further should she successfully kill her target, reviving it to help her. Ink-Eyes snowballs hard, while also falling off hard if she isn't fed. P: Passive that defines her kit. Properly controlling her facing while in a duel separates the great from the good. Q: Gap closer. Works somewhat like , except that how far the hook travels depends on how far Ink-Eyes travel. This makes her mobile and can make for good jukes as long as she hits an enemy with her hook. W: Additional attack enhancer. In short, it deals more damage if the enemy is fleeing from Ink-Eyes. E: AoE soft CC and DoT. Enemies inside the shroud gives Ink-Eyes a huge advantage, especially if they're auto attack based. This makes Ink-Eyes a potent anti-AD carry. R: An ultimate that adds salt to the enemy wounds if Ink-Eyes successfully kills someone. If she didn't kill anyone however, the ultimate is practically worthless. Theoretical Item Build *Psykolog's Theoretical item build Quotes ;Upon selection *"My unmatched agility will be the end of them." ;Attacking *"Focusing." *"Soon, another minion." *"More blood for my master." *"Target confirmed." ;Attacking while controlling a puppet *"We have much to do, darling." *"Charge at them." ;Movement *"My sufferings are over." *"Of course." *"Daily meditation is everything." *"No enemy exceeds me." *"Give me a target." *"Sharp senses, or death." ;Taunt *"This is all you have? You won't live long!" *"You... I can see your every weakness!" ;Joke *"... No jokes please." *"... Cut it." Ink-Eyes starts fights with Chain and Lock to her victim, Dark Deception it and start chopping down the victim's HP. Players have to decide should they use the ultimate immediately or save it for a more valuable target. It is also highly recommended to adjust her facing to maximize damage, but be careful not to move too far away from your victim should you decide to do so. Credits to Wayne Renolds, Parente, Scott Krishner and Robert Bliss for the respective icon images. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 19:20, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Custom champions